


Expect the Unexpected

by Firetamer30



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: News of an Asian Emperor's Assassination breaks, causing secrets old and new to be unveiled. Marinette just wants to know who was supposed to tell her she was a princess?Very loosely inspired by "The Princess Diaries"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One: We're Going Where?

“And once again, Paris is saved from another Akuma, thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Nadja announced proudly from the Dupain-Chang television. The screen soon changed to another news anchor. 

“Thank you Nadja. In other news, off the coast of China, there is a small country named Zhen Fang. It has just been confirmed that the Emperor of this country has just been assassinated. The country is being locked down until a full investigation can be made.” 

Sabine’s teacup smashed to the floor as she watched the report and a picture of the Emperor appeared on the screen. A moment later, she was able to come to her senses and call out to her husband. “Tom! Tom!” 

Tom moved to the stairs, about to make his way up to his wife, when there was a banging on the door. Moving to the door cautiously, he opened it and noticed two men in black suits standing there. Two SUV’s were along the curb with flags on either side of the hood. “Hello, sir. We are under strict orders to escort you and your family to the airport where a private jet will be taking you back to Zhen Fang.” One of the men explained.

Tom blinked for a moment before asking the men to come inside. “Please, permit me to close up shop and cool down the ovens before we leave. Sabine is upstairs but our daughter is still in school. We, sadly, never got a chance to tell her about Zhen Fang, or our role in the country.” Tom explained regretfully.

The first man muttered something, in mandarin, into the head set before turning back to Tom. “I asked one of the men outside to pick her up from the school.”

“Does he speak French?” Tom asked. The two men raised an eyebrow before glancing at each other and then back to Tom. Apparently, the man they sent to the school, spoke no French.

~At the School~

Marinette sat down next to Alya at their shared desk, waiting for class to start. Alya was currently ranting about not being able to record the battle that happened before school. “So, majorly bummed. It was over before I could get there. Ladybug and Chat Noir are getting faster at stopping Hawkmoth’s Akumas.” 

“Good news for us, who can’t be ducking for cover every time there is an Akuma. Bad news for Hawkmoth.” Marinette pointed out with a grin.

“It’s also bad news for my Lady blog!” Alya moaned.

Before Alya had a chance to complain some more, a Chinese man stepped into the classroom and seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Turning to the class he spoke in Mandarin, “Wo zhengzai xunzhao Mali nei te (I am looking for Marinette.).”

Most of the students looked at him completely confused. “Uh, what is this crazy man saying?” Chloe asked as she scooted away from the man.

“It sounds like he’s speaking mandarin, but the only one I can think of, that speaks mandarin, is Adrien.” Marinette said as she tried to think of other people.

In a few quick strides, the man was in front of Marinette and speaking once more. “Ni shi Mali nei te gongzhu ma (Are you Princess Marinette?)?” 

Marinette blinked at the man for a few seconds before asking, “My name is Marinette. Are you looking for something?” 

“Mali nei te?” He asked, pointing at her. To which she nodded.

In a flash, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. He ignored everyone’s protests, even Marinette’s. “Hey! Let me go! What do you think you’re doing?”

As he was pulling her toward the door, Adrien walked in. Noticing everyone protesting as Marinette, with a panicked look on her face, was being pulled by a strange man in a business suit, his instincts kicked in. He grabbed a broom that was next to the door, ran at the man, and smacked his wrist holding Marinette. The man released her, shaking out his wrist, while Adrien took a place between him and Marinette with the bristles pointing out at the man. “Where do you think you are taking Marinette?!” he asked angrily. 

“Wo zai zheli ba Mali nei te gongzhu dai hui jia (I am here to take Princess Marinette home.).” the man quickly explained in mandarin. Not really wanting to hurt a fourteen-year-old boy, protecting his friend. “Jihu meiyou shijian langfei (There is little time to waste.).”

At hearing the man’s explanation, Adrien lowered the broom and gave the man a quizzical look. “Mali nei te gongzhu (Princess Marinette?)?” He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, who looked more confused than he was, before looking back at the man. “Rang women sixia yu Mali nei te jianghua (Let us speak privately with Marinette.). Ta zhidao hen shao de putonghua (She knows very little Mandarin.).” 

With a sigh, the man nodded his head. “Hen hao, genzhe wo (Very well, follow me.).” he headed towards the door and held it open from them.

Adrien turned to Marinette and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Marinette. We’re just going to another room to talk so we don’t interrupt class when Ms. Buster gets here.”

“Alright, but let’s make it quick. We don’t want to miss class either.” He nodded in agreement before they headed out the door and towards an empty classroom.

Once the door was closed the man in the suit turned to the blond. “Wo shi Zhen Fang huangjia anquan de yibufen, zai zheli jiedai Mali nei te gongzhu bing dai ta hui jai (I am part of the royal security of Zhen Fang, here to receive Princess Marinette and take her home.).”

The two teens looked bewildered for a moment before Adrien turned to Marinette. “Okay, so far he says he’s here to take you home. But the weird part is that he keeps calling you gongzhu. That translates to Princess.” He explained.

“He has the wrong Marinette. I am not a princess. I’ve only been called ‘princess’ once and I’m pretty sure it was as a joke.” She quickly explained. 

Nodding slightly, knowing it was he as Chat Noir that had called her that. He then turned back to the man. “Ta shuo ta bus hi gongzhu (She says she’s not the princess.).”

The man raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat and reciting, “Mali nei te luosi lin gongzhu Dupain-Cheng. Ta de Huang taizi Zhen Fang, shuaixian deng shang wangwei, bingqui shi faguo de di er dai (Princess Marinette Roslin Dupain-Cheng. Her royal Highness of Zhen Fang, fourth in line for the throne, and second representative of France.).” he gave no indication of a hesitation before asking. “Zhe bushi ta ma (This is not she?)?”

It took a minute for Adrien’s brain to start working properly again before turning to Marinette. He had so many questions but the thing that came out of his mouth was, “Your middle name is Roslin?” 

Marinette looked at him more confused than ever. “When did this become about my middle name, and how did you even know what it was?” she asked.

“He… well, he just recited your title. Princess Marinette Roslin Dupain-Cheng. Royal Highness of Zhen Fang, fourth in line for the throne, and second representative of France.” He told her.

Marinette’s mouth hung open for a moment as her eyes moved from Adrien to the man and back again. Finally, she was able to speak. “HUUUUUUUUUUH?!” She asked loudly, before making more of a coherent argument. “Look, my name is Marinette Roslin Dupain-Cheng. I have never heard of Zhen Fang nor am I a princess there. I have no idea what he is talking about.”

Adrien stood there in thought for a moment before giving her a type of answer. “I’ve only heard of Zhen Fang in passing. It’s a small island country, south east of China with its own ruler, an emperor if I’m not mistaken.”

“Huangdi bei shahaile. Zhege jiating bixu dai hui guonei (The emperor was killed. The family must be brought back to the country.).” the man explained when he heard the words Emperor and Zhen Fang in the same sentance.

Adrien spun around so fast, Marinette had to take a hesitant step back, so she didn’t get knocked over. “Shenme? Huangdi ruhe bei shahai (What? How did he die?)?” he asked urgently. 

Marinette watched on, even though she didn’t know what the man said, she knew it was shocking enough to gain that type of reaction from Adrien. “What did he say?” she asked before the man cut her off.

“Ta ji ge xiaozhi qian bei moushale. Wo bixu rang ta qu Zhen Fang (He was murdered a few hours ago. I must get her to Zhen Fang.).” he said urgently.

A sad expression crossed Adrien’s face as he turned back to Marinette. She looked a little scared as she saw his face. Not knowing what he was going to say. “I…” he hesitated for a moment before resolving to give her the bad news. “I don’t know how to tell you this Marinette, but if what he says is true, either your great grandfather or grandfather was just murdered. This man has been ordered to bring you back to Zhen Fang. Most likely with your parents.”

She paused for a moment as she let the information sink in. “What if it’s all a lie? How can I trust what he says?” Marinette asked, hesitant to believe that a grandfather she never knew, great or otherwise, had been murdered.

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking. “Then let’s go talk to your parents. I’m sure they can sort all of this out for you. I’ll even go with you if you want.” He offered.

She thought about it for a few moments before agreeing. Besides, if worse came to worse, Adrien could distract him long enough for her to sneak away and transform into Ladybug. “Alright, let’s go talk to my parents.”

Smiling he turned back to the man. “Ta rengran bu renwei ta shi gongzhu, dan ne keyi na zou gei ta de fumu (She still doesn’t believe she is the princess, but you may take us to her parents.).” 

The man gave the boy an odd look before pointing at him, then Marinette, and back as he spoke. “Bushi ni, zhiyou ta. Ni yu wangshi meiyou yewu wanglai (Not you, only her. You have no business with the royal family.).”

Adrien stood there for a moment before looking the man in the eye sternly. “Ruguo wo bu qu, ta jiu bu hui qu. Women bu xiangxin ni. Ruguo you she me shi fasheng zai ta shenshang wo hui bei Suzhou de (If I don’t go, she won’t go. We don’t trust you. And I will be damned if something ever happened to her.).”

The man couldn’t hold back the grin that came to his face as he looked between the two teens. With a nod he relented. “Ruci reqing di baohu ni suo ai de ren. Hen hao, wo hui dai nimen qu bixia (So passionate to protect the one you love. Very well, I will take you both to their majesties.).”

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Adrien turned back to Marinette with a smile. “He said he will take us to your parents.”

Marinette turned to the man and said one of the few things she knew in Mandarin. “Xiexie (Thank you.).”

He gave her a short bow, “Ni shi zui shou huanying de gongshu (You are most welcome Princess.).” Straightening, he moved to the door and held it open for them.

The three stopped by the classroom to inform Ms. Buster what was going on, minus the ‘princess Marinette’ part. They also had to listen to Chloe complain about Marinette causing Adrien to miss class, to which Adrien explained that he volunteered due to being a, somewhat, translator. Ms. Buster agreed to allow the two teens to leave with the royal guard before silencing Chloe and having everyone else getting back to the lesson. Nino was instructed to keep notes for Adrien to copy when he got back.

The only upside to all of this, is that Marinette didn’t live far from the school. It took them a few minutes to reach the bakery, surrounded by Chinese men in black suits. Walking inside, Marinette called out to her parents. “Mom? Dad? What’s going on?”

Sabine came through the back door and rushed to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug. “Oh Marinette, there you are. Was there any trouble getting out of school?” she asked pulling away to look her over.

“A little, but Adrien was able to help sort it all out.” Marinette assured her mother as she indicated to the teen in the doorway. It was quiet for a moment before Marinette turned back to her mother with a slightly confused look on her face. “Mom, why was the guard, who tried to take me from class, calling me Princess Marinette?”

Adrien sheepishly stepped forward before Sabine could answer. “I’m sorry to interrupt but, he called her more than just princess Marinette. She has a full title, including fourth in line for the throne as well as second representative of France. Is any of that possible?” he asked just as curious.

With a sigh, Sabine nodded her head, looking to her daughter who was understandably shocked. “I didn’t think I would have to tell you about Zhen Fang for a few more years. We had every intention of telling you, but we never expected my father to be… to pass so suddenly.” She chocked back a lump in her throat before speaking again. “We are being taken to the airport in thirty minutes. You need to pack your things and get ready to go.” She told Marinette in a sad authorizing voice. She glanced at Adrien before continuing. “We shouldn’t be gone for more than a few weeks while the investigation is underway. I can explain more on the plane, but we really must be going.”

Marinette looked like she wanted to argue. She had reason to, but nothing that she could reveal. “But… what?” She glanced over her shoulder and then back at her mother for a moment. What about Paris, Akumas, Hawkmoth, Chat Noir? She couldn’t just up and leave them. She wasn’t just Marinette; she was also Ladybug. The only one able to purify Akumas.

Adrien places a reassuring hand on her shoulder making her look at him. “I’m sure you will be back in no time Marinette. Alya, Nino and I will stay in touch. I’m sure Alya will keep you updated on the Akuma attacks as well.” He said this in an attempt to put a smile on her face, but all that happened was the poor girl turning pail. 

It took her a moment, but she was able to scrape up some composure. “Thank you, Adrien, for everything. I hope to see you soon.” She gave him a forced smile, even though her words were genuine. She watched him smile back at her before walking out the door back to school. As he disappeared from view, she ran up the stairs to her room. When she reached her trap door and made sure no one was there before closing it behind her, she opened her purse to allow Tikki out. Her room was missing her sowing machine, fabrics, computer, as well as any sowing project she had been working on. The guards obviously taking anything they believed she would need or what her parents thought she would want to take for the undetermined time away from Paris. “Tikki, what am I going to do? Ladybug has to be here to protect Paris from Hawkmoth’s Akumas, but she can’t if Marinette has to go to Zhen Fang because she’s… she’s a… I’m a… princess.” She slid to the floor before allowing her head to fall into her knees as she held her legs close to her. “When did my life become so complicated?”

Tikki decided to try and take pity on her chosen. “At least you stopped talking about yourself in the third person.” She teased hoping to lighten the mood, to no avail. “Marinette…” she called quietly, coming a little closer to eye level with the girl. “Marinette, I think it’s time.” She sighed getting enough of her chosen’s attention to have her look up at the Kwami. “You have to tell Chat Noir who you are. Your identity is only important if there is a reason to protect it. If something happens in your civilian life that threatens your duties as a superhero, what good is keeping your identity a secret if you can’t use it?” Tikki tried to explain. “Chat Noir needs to speak with the guardian as soon as possible so that the city can be properly protected.” 

Marinette looked at her Kwami slightly confused. “But, why tell him my identity? What if I come back in a few weeks and can just go back to my normal life? Then my identity will be at risk because Chat will already know who I am.”

“Kwamis have the ability to sense other Kwamis. Not exact locations but we can tell when another leaves the country and can track where they are. If Hawkmoth is aware of this ability, then he will be fully aware of where you are and come after you. You will be on your own against Hawkmoth with no Chat Noir as back up. Akumas are one thing, Hawkmoth will take more than just you to defeat him.” Tikki finalized.

“So, Chat needs to know who I am so he can not only notify the guardian but knows that I may be in trouble or at risk.” Marinette summed up. Tikki nodded before Marinette got to her feet and resolved herself for what she was about to do. “Then let’s make this quick before someone comes up while I’m transformed. Tikki, spots on.” 

One transformation later, Ladybug stood where Marinette once was. Taking a deep breath, she took out her yo-yo and called up Chat before she could talk herself out of what she was about to do. Of course, it went straight to voicemail, as it normally would when they were not transformed. “Cat got your tongue? Leave a message.”

She sighed before leaving the message she needed to. “Chat, I really need you to listen very carefully. My civilian self may be compromised to Hawkmoth within the next hour or so of me leaving this message. But, I wanted you to be the first to know who I really am under the mask. My real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Apparently, I am a princess of Zhen Fang. My family and I are being brought back to our country for our safety. Ironic, I know. So, I need you to go to the guardian, the man who gave us our Miraculous, and inform him of what has happened. He obviously knows who we are, you can trust him. Your Kwami will be able to tell you where he is. I hope to be back in Paris soon. If you need to, call me and I will do my best to give you as much information as I can, when I can. See you soon Chat Noir.” She then ended the call and de-transformed.

“Well done, Marinette.” Tikki praised her.

“Thanks, Tikki.” She said giving her little Kwami a small grin. “Now, let’s get packed so we can go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will come back.” She declared before grabbing a travel back that was left on her chaise.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. Been working on other projects and realized this one had been done but I didn't post it. I hope you all enjoy and know that chapters for my other works will be posted soon as well.

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

Adrien made it back to class, having only missed about twenty minutes of the lesson. Thankfully, Nino took notes for him. He could tell Alya wanted to say something but didn’t, most likely to inquire about Marinette. He was a bit relieved that she didn’t pester him like Chloe would have, but maybe that was a double-edged sword. The class seemed to drag on as his mind kept creeping back to the fact that Marinette seemed really worried, almost distraught over the fact that she was a princess and that she had to leave Paris.

Finally, the bell rang, dismissing class. He was in the midst of packing his bag when a scream filled the air. It had come from the desk behind him. Alya to be precise. She was looking at her phone, the news report playing on it, as she raised the volume to hear what the reporter had to say. “Marinette is a princess?” She asked as the report showed the royal family getting on their jet a short while ago.

“Today’s top story, for once, isn’t about an akuma attack, but something that was hidden in our own backyard. After the announcement of the Emperor of Zhen Fang, early this morning, the Family of said Emperor was escorted from their home and school, here in Paris. The family has been identified as the Dupain-Cheng family. The owners of a small bake shop and their daughter. They can be seen here, in this photo taken at the airport a few minutes ago, as they board their private jet, set for Zhen Fang. It is believed that these could very well be the next Emperor and Empress of Zhen Fang. Only time will tell for sure. The full story will air tonight at nineteen hundred hours. Stay tuned.” The reporter announced before the video ended.

Adrien had managed to sneak out of the classroom near the end of the report. The last thing he wanted to do, was to be questioned about what had happened when he dropped Marinette off with her bodyguard. He could hear his classmates, as well as his name being said as he made his way down the stairs and nearly ran out to his awaiting car. As usual he had to go home for lunch, but sadly that also meant he had to go back after, and face all of his friends. As he sat in the car, he could feel Plagg squirming in his bag, right under his hand. Something had the little cheese loving cat anxious.

Once they reached the mansion, he headed up past Nathalie with a quick explanation of switching out some books for his afternoon classes. Once he was safely in his room with the door shut, Plagg zoomed out into the room and flew right up to Adrien’s face. “Transform, now!” He demanded, urgently.

“Wait a minute. You never want to transform, you only whine about wanting cheese.” Adrien said a bit confused at his Kwami’s actions. “What’s really going on?”

Plagg gave him the most serious look the boy had ever seen on the little god’s face. “Kid, I am only going to say this once, and I will probably never say it again, but… We have a serious problem that not even cheese can solve.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped a little in surprise before seeing Plagg’s glare. “Okay, just take a deep breath Plagg. Let me go into the bathroom to transform. Just in case Nathalie comes up and tries to check on me.” He nearly ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before calling for his transformation. “Plagg, Claws out!” Once transformed he felt his baton on his back vibrate, indicating a message. Pulling it off, he saw a voice message from non-other than his lady love. “This must be what Plagg was so anxious about.” Clicking the message, he held it up to his ear and listened to what Ladybug had to say.

“ _Chat, I really need you to listen very carefully._ _My civilian self may be compromised to Hawkmoth within the next hour or so of me leaving this message, but I wanted you to be the first to know who I really am under the mask. My real name is, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Apparently, I am a princess of Zhen Fang. My family and I are being brought back to our country for our safety. Ironic, I know. So, I need you to go to the guardian, the man who gave us our Miraculous, and inform him of what has happened. He obviously knows who we are, you can trust him. Your Kwami will be able to tell you where he is. I hope to be back in Paris soon. If you need to, call me and I will do my best to give you as much information as I can, when I can. See you soon Chat Noir.”_

When the message ended, Chat couldn’t find the words to what he had just heard. He almost couldn’t believe it. He listened to the message once more before deleting it and dropping his transformation. Plagg watched Adrien for a few moments before trying to get the boy to say something. “At least you know who your love bug is.” He said in a teasing voice.

“And she was sitting behind me the whole time. How long have you known?” He asked, scowling slightly at Plagg.

“Not very long. We can sense when another kwami is near us, but we can’t pinpoint their location. If we could, we would have found Hawkmoth by now. But now we have a bigger problem, Marinette is in another country. If there is an akuma attack, we don’t have anyone capable of purifying them.” Plagg explain, trying not to sound a bit panicked.

“She told us to go see the Guardian, and that you know where to find him.” Adrien reminded him. “Not to mention that Hawkmoth’s kwami can sense where the Ladybug Kwami is, where Marinette is.” A bit of horror filled him as he realized the magnitude of this situation. “I know she can defend herself, but if Hawkmoth decides to follow her, she could be in more trouble than she realizes.”

He was about to rush out the door when Plagg flew in front of his face and stopped him. “Don’t panic. After school we can come back here, and I can lead you right to where the guardian is. He will be able to sort this out.”

“I can’t wait that long, Plagg. When we get back to school, I’ll tell the teacher I have a photo shoot, get my work, and act like I am heading around the corner to the car. You can direct me to the Guardian from there.” Adrien told his kwami sternly.

Plagg sighed as he saw the determined look in his chosen’s eyes. “You’re just going to do it anyways, no matter what I say, and then threaten to take my gooiness away. Why fight it?” He looked over Adrien once more, before reluctantly, agreeing. “Alright. Give me Camembert now and I will show you the way to the guardians place when we get to school.”

With a satisfied smirk, he took out a piece of cheese and gave it to the black kwami. Walking out of the bathroom he took some old books out and replaced them with some spare notebooks. If only just to make it look like he had done what he said he was. The little kwami flew into the inside of his over-shirt before they headed down the stairs for lunch.

Adrien tried, he really did, to not eat his lunch too fast and make it look suspicious. But the thought that Hawkmoth could be on his way to Marinette right that moment sat like an ice-cold rock in his stomach. He knew she could protect herself, but Hawkmoth was sly, if their enemy struck before she could transform, she was in danger. And none of the royal guards would be able to protect her properly. They had no training and no knowledge of what an akuma was, let alone Hawkmoth.

Once he finished eating, he grabbed his bag and headed out to the awaiting car, only to be stopped by Nathalie’s voice. “Adrien, your bodyguard will be picking you up right after school. Your father wishes to have a word with you when you get home.” She told him at the front door.

A little surprised, he didn’t object. After all, it wasn’t often his father wanted to speak with him. Hopefully it wouldn’t be about anything that may look like he disobeyed his father in any way. “Of course, Nathalie. See you after school.” He gripped his shoulder bag slightly before stepping out the door to the car to be taken back to school.

It didn’t take long to get to the front steps of the school and be let out. After closing the door, he headed up the stairs, only looking over his shoulder to see the car leaving before walking in. He needed to grab his schoolwork and get out before his friends stopped and questioned him about Marinette. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the case. Nino and Alya were at the steps, Nino trying to comfort the poor girl who found out her best friend was a princess. “Come on, Alya. She did say she was sorry. She didn’t know her mother’s side came from royalty. You know she could never lie to you about something like that. That isn’t something you would post about so why would she hide it from you?” Nino assured her.

“What’s this about Marinette and posting something?” Adrien asked as he stood in front of them a little confused.

Alya sighed slightly before explaining. “I was able to get a hold of Marinette after we all saw the news feed. She told us,” she indicated to Nino and herself, “that her parents explained most of the details to her. The short end of the story is, after the death of the emperor, the family gathers in the home country for the funeral. A new emperor is then appointed and after the crowning ceremony, they can all return to their homes. However, because the current emperor was assassinated, the authorities have to investigate and find the murderer before the royal family can crown a new ruler.”

Nino stepped in from there. “I had asked about why they needed to crown a new emperor if the Empress was still able to rule the kingdom. Marinette had to ask her parents that same question, and their answer was that it had to be a blood ruler. Something about a sub law to prevent takeovers from relatives married into the family.”

Adrien looked from Nino’s face to Alya’s, both seeming more upset about what they had talked about. Which meant that there was something they weren’t telling him. “So far, all I’m getting is that Marinette might be in Zhen Fang for a bit longer than expected. So, what exactly am I missing?” Adrien asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

Alya looked from Adrien to Nino as her boyfriend rubbed the back of his neck, tipping his hat forward just enough to cover his eyes. “There’s one little detail that they told her that kind of ended the conversation rather, abruptly.”

The yard was filled with light chatter before a scream from an unexpected source filled the air, making everyone turn and look at the disruption. “What do you mean _‘never come back’_?” Adrien screamed, sounding nearly panicked. He didn’t want to freak out on his friends, or make a scene, but finding out he may never see the love of his life ever again? He was having a hard time not falling apart right on the spot.

“It’s just what she said. Because there were constant disagreements between the siblings, the emperor made a will, stating who would ascend to the throne. There is a three in one chance that Marinette’s mother could be the next ruler.” Alya explained.

“Which means, Marinette would have to stay in Zhen Fang. Train to be the next ruler. And we may never see her again.” Adrien said, leaning against the rail and sounding more depressed than either of his friends.

Nino was about to say something when a snobby voice filled the air. “Good riddance to bad rubbish!” Chloe spat as she walked up to them. She wrapped herself around Adrien’s arm as she grinned cheekily at the other two. “We don’t need the likes of her or her parents around here, anyways. Her parents probably stole from the family, so they will be imprisoned the second they get there.” She added with a laugh. It was short lived when she felt Adrien rip his arm from her grip.

“How dare you.” His voice harsh and growling. Though he was only loud enough for the three around him to hear.

“What?” Chloe asked slightly confused as she tried to reach for him again.

Adrien stepped away from her as he glared darkly, as if she had just admitted to being Hawkmoth. “How dare you try and muddy her name. Her grandfather was just _murdered_! She just found out that she is a princess in another country and that she may never be able to see her friends again. And all you can think about is calling her names and talking bad about her family? That is low, even for you, Chloe. I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth the girl I love!” He shouted at her. This time, everyone heard what he said to the rich girl.

Alya and Nino stood the there for a few minutes, slack jawed, at Adrien’s confession. Nino, finally, managed to move after a moment, before wrapping an arm around his best friend’s neck. “About time, dude! I knew you secretly had a thing for our little Marinette.” He teased lightly.

Chloe growled before huffing and walking away with her nose in the air. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“That was… awesome, Adrien!” Alya said as she stepped closer to the boys. “There’s just one problem. Marinette is all the way in Zhen Fang. A good six-hour difference from here, and she’s the one who should be hearing your declaration of love.”

“I’ll figure something…” he paused mid-sentence as a thought came to mind. “Hey, Alya. Mind if I get Marinette’s cell phone number from you?”

“If it was anyone else, I would say no. But given the current circumstances, and the fact you just openly admitted to loving Marinette, I’ll let you have her number.” She held out her hand for his phone, which he gladly gave. A few clicks and taps later, Marinette’s number was safely in his contacts. “There you go lover boy. And if she starts stuttering over her words, don’t take it personally, she won’t know how you got her number if you don’t tell her.”

“Thanks a lot, Alya. I’m glad I caught you before class. My father scheduled a photo shoot for this afternoon. I only came back to grab some things and inform Ms. Bustier. I should be back in time for our last class though.” He told them before heading up to the classroom. “I’ll talk to you guy’s later.”

“Later, Adrien.” The two waved back as he climbed the stairs.

Making his way to the teachers lounge, he knocked on the door, asking for Ms. Bustier. He explained his situation before retrieving his work and walking back towards the front entrance. It didn’t take long to get past the other students and walk around the corner of the school.

Once a safe distance away, he slipped a blue baseball cap over his head and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. If only to keep attention off of him as he made his way to the guardian’s home. Looking around discreetly, he made sure the coast was clear before opening his over shirt slightly to take to his kwami. “Alright, Plagg. Which way am I going?”

Plagg used his right arm to point straight ahead of them. “You’re going to go straight down for three blocks, turn left and go down that road for five blocks, you’ll take a right and it will be the third shop on the right.” He explained quickly, before hiding again.

Making his way down the street, Adrien couldn’t help but think about something that had been bothering him since they left his house. “Hey, Plagg. If you can’t pinpoint the other Kwami’s, how is it that you can pinpoint where the guardian is?”

“The box our Miraculous stays in, when not in use, acts kind of like a beacon at least the last location it was in when we left the box. If the box is moved without us in it, we won’t have any idea where it will be. It’s one of the reasons Hawkmoth hasn’t located the guardian, Nooroo doesn’t know where the box is. He can only sense the location he was lost in.” Plagg explained.

Adrien blinked for a moment before scowling slightly. Stopping at the light he waited for the light before crossing and waiting for the second walking light to change. This was the first turn he had to make after the three blocks. “Why can’t you be more informative during akuma attacks?” he asked, the light finally changed before he headed down the road for five more blocks.

“Don’t need to be.” Plagg said lazily from the over-shirt.

“Why do I find that so hard to believe?” Adrien teased his kwami. He didn’t get a response after that. So, it was quiet as he made it the rest of the way to the guardian’s home. Going down the final block, he turned right and passed the first two shops before coming to the third door. Walking in he saw a line of mailboxes on the wall. Plagg pointed to the one on the second floor, one that had ‘Shiatsu’, next to the name Fu.

He made his way up to the correct apartment, before stopping outside the tan wood door. Glancing down at his kwami, as if questioning if this was the right place, Plagg looked back at him. “Well? Go ahead kid. I thought you wanted to help your lady love?” Adrien turned from the black cat to the door once again. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A voice said from inside the apartment. Hesitantly, Adrien opened the door and walked in, there sitting on a mat in a saiza position, was a short Chinese man. Adrien closed the door behind him and could only find himself staring at the man. “Hello, Chat Noir. I have been expecting you.”

Finally finding the will to move, he stepped closer to the man. “We met once before, outside the school. You’re the guardian Ladybug told me about?” That’s when, what the man had said, registered in his mind. “Wait, you were expecting me? Did Ladybug contact you too?”

Shaking his head slightly with a short chuckle, he answered. “No. Wayzz sensed Tikki leaving Paris. And I saw the news report on TV.” He grinned. “Marinette’s grandfather has passed on, and they need to investigate. The royal family no doubt being sent back to the main country for their own safety. My name is Fu, what exactly did she tell you when she contacted you?”

Adrien sat down in front of Fu and started to explain. “She mostly explained the situation and, that because she was probably going to be found out by Hawkmoth, she told me her identity. I actually met the guards and helped her meet up with her parents after one of the bodyguards showed up at school. Though I haven’t told her who I am yet.” Adrien said as Plagg flew out of his over shirt and started chasing Wayzz around the room. “With everything going on, I worry for Marinette’s safety. I know she can protect herself; she’s done so time and again against many Akumas, sometimes even against me. But if Hawkmoth tries to go after her physically, and with the murderer still on the loose, I don’t know if she can take care of both at the same time.”

“It is very hard to see the one we love struggle, and you feel there is nothing you can do to help them. You both have faced off against Hawkmoth in the past. While he is a threat, he is not the one I worry about Marinette facing. She is the princess of Zhen Fang. Have you found anything else out about her situation there?” he asked curiously.

“Marinette did talk to Alya and Nino, our friends. She told them about what her parents told her while on the plane. Marinette is forth in line for the throne, that much I learned from the bodyguard at the school. Her mother is one of three siblings that didn’t always get along with each other, so the king wrote in his will, should something happen, who would be crowned next. With a three in one chance of being chosen, Marinette’s mother could be named Empress of Zhen Fang and have to stay to rule. Being her only child, that would make Marinette next in line. I don’t know if she has any cousins on that side of her family. Or where her great Uncle Seifu comes into all of this. There is also a sub law that was created back during the founding of the country, that only a blood relative can rule Zhen Fang. The current Empress married into the family, so by law, she can no longer rule with her husband now deceased. If Mrs. Cheng is chosen, we will… I will never see Marinette again.”

“Which is not good for Paris. Hawkmoth knowing who Marinette is, is not good either, for anyone.” Master Fu sat there thinking over everything until a pair of fists hitting the mat in front of him brought him back to the boy.

“I can’t just sit here! I have to help her! I have to do something!” Adrien cried as he looked down at the mat, feeling a little lost.

“What would you do Adrien? You can’t exactly up and leave everything here. People would be suspicious, not to mention what your father would do or say. Without a solid plan on how to get to her, we must trust Marinette will be safe, right where she is.” Wayzz explained, trying to be nice about it.

“It…” he trailed off for a moment, hesitant on what he was about to say. “It feels so much like with my mother. She started getting dizzy spells, and her health started to decrease. My father said she was fine, but she wasn’t. I couldn’t do anything back then. And I can’t do anything now! Why am I so useless?!” he punched the mat again. “I’m even useless as Chat Noir. I can’t purify akuma’s, half the time I’m of no help. Other times, I’m in the way or causing more trouble. Maybe she really would be better off without me.”

“That is the biggest crock of melted cheese I have ever heard of!” Plagg yelled, flying right up into Adrien’s face. “You have helped Marinette get out of a lot of trouble. From pushing her out of the way of danger, to holding back the akuma while she makes a plan using her lucky charm. You even get to the akuma first and hold them back from wrecking most of the city. She couldn’t do half the things she does without you! We are not useless. _You_ are not useless! So, stop talking that way!”

“Thanks, Plagg. But, then what can I do?” Adrien asked confused, but feeling a bit better. “Ladybug is still needed to purify an akuma.”

“If Hawkmoth goes after Ladybug, we won’t need to worry about an akuma, but if we are wrong, you will need help to stop it. As much as we don’t want to, you might have to use cataclysm to destroy the akuma.” Master Fu stood and went over to his record player, pushing in the eyes of the two dragons, their mouths opened to reveal a button pad. Fu pushed three of the buttons and the Miraculous box came out of the base. “Adrien Agreste, choose two worthy people that you trust to hold two of the Miraculous.” He said holding out the box as it opened to reveal many different Miraculous.

Looking over the ones on the top, he grabbed the fox necklace, instantly knowing who that belonged too. “Knowing Marinette, Alya was the instant choice for this one.” He said with a grin.

“Very good. You know Ladybug very well.” Fu agreed with a smile.

“Knowing who she is helps a little, but Marinette makes Ladybug who she is. Thinking of others first has always been a part of her personality that I liked. As for the second person…” he looked over the others, trying to think of who would be the best fit to work with Alya, as well as a good, defense, like himself. That’s when he saw the turtle shell symbol. “Master Fu, would it be alright if I gave Wayzz to someone? I think he would be a great asset for our team.”

“You have someone you are thinking of specifically for Wayzz?” he asked, fingering the bracelet.

“I think so. Someone that can work well with us but won’t showboat. Keep a level head while facing anything that comes their way.” Adrien explained.

“Very well.” Fu went to take off the bracelet when Wayzz flew in front of him.

“Master, are you quite sure?” he asked.

“Yes, in times like this, we can use all the help we can get. I will be fine. I promise.” Master Fu assured him.

“Very well, master.” Wayzz said before disappearing into the bracelet once it was off Fu’s wrist.

Placing them in separate boxes, Fu gave them to Adrien with a smile. “I trust you to find a suitable person for this Miraculous. Remember that your identity is the only thing protecting you from Hawkmoth.”

“Of course, Master. And once Ladybug returns, I will return the two Miraculous to you.” He paused for a moment, his small smile falling as sadness filled the air. “If she returns.”

Seeing the sadness in the boy’s face, he couldn’t help but smile a little. “Fate works in mysterious ways. While I was out looking for two people to hold the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, I had no idea how those two would work together. But to discover that not only did you work together well but complimented each other. I couldn’t have picked a better pair if I tried. Fate brought you two together, and I trust that it will once again.” He assured the boy.

A smile came to his face as Plagg floated next to him. “Thank you, Master. I hope to see you again soon, if only to return the two Miraculous.”

“It is I, who should be thanking you, for all the good you have done for this city. Stay safe, Chat Noir.” Fu said, waving him off.

Adrien smiled before allowing Plagg into his over-shirt and dropping the two Miraculous into his pockets. He bowed politely to the man before heading out the door.

Master Fu stood in the apartment, silent as ever, before speaking to himself. “Best of luck to you, young Adrien. I fear you may need it more than our young Ladybug. If I am correct, you very well could be facing more danger than our young girl is currently in.”


End file.
